Scribbles On A Blackboard
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: one character in hogwarts is always forgotten about. this forgotten character reflects on who and what he has become


There's one character in Hogwarts who never really gets a say, and so he scribbles on a blackboard. One lonely characters dreams of friendship and trust, two things he has always been denied.

I don't own the Harry Potter characters, though some of them hardly get the recognition they deserve.

I know I could have made this longer but I thought this length works best. Set after Dumbledore's death, in the Minirva McGonnigal ere.

SCRIBBLES ON A BLACKBOARD

I've always been a messer, and I probably always will be. It's what makes me who I am, and I can't say I don't like it. It just gets a bit tiring sometimes. I mean, everyone hates me but all I'm really thinking about is a way to get attention and have fun. Everyone always loves the twins, I'm one of the many, but _they_ (meaning the staff and students) hate me for doing the same thing as them. The fact that I can float appears to be a huge down point in the books of everyone here. Yea, I bully first years, but then so does every one else. They just think I'm the worst because I have nothing better to do. People don't think of me as having feelings but I do, and peoples lack of respect or thought for me hurts a lot.

I suppose in a way I can't really blame people for thinking what they do about me. I never really made much of an effort to make friends, but now I wish I had. It would make my existence so much nicer, less difficult. But it's too late for that now, because I've set my fate and am stuck like this. After so many years of being alone I've even forgotten how to make friends.

But there were only ever two students who respected me for what I am, and maybe, just maybe, grew to love me. Those two I will always respect, and may even consider leaving the castle if the worst does happen to either of them. They were the only students here ever to care about what I did, and give me tips and help me when I needed it. They were always there for me, and now that they don't come here anymore my heart is breaking. People seemed to think it was such an amazing thing that I followed what they asked me to do when they left, but it was nothing special really. I owed it to their memories, because those two were the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. Better even than the legends of Potter and Black. It's mad to think they're not around anymore, neither of them. I never believed that Black killed the Potters, but it added well to my image to play the idea of him being an Axe Murderer. It seemed funny at the time but when I realised how sad the twins were about him dying I realised that I had been very insensitive to peoples feelings. The Potter boy loved him; I didn't even realise that until very recently. Kinda wish I did though, it would have made things a lot easier. Or would it? I don't know, it's not something I think about very much.

I will admit it though, I let a tear escape me when Lilly Potter died. Lilly was a wonderful witch and even if she didn't have much time for me she was still kindly, and would have talked to me if I had given her the chance. She was always around to help if I needed her, but I just never realised I did.

I think if I'd been able to be a normal ghost then I would have liked to be a house ghost, or just someone quiet who doesn't do much. Even being Nick would have been okay, because at least he's respected even if he is a pompous old fool. I'd do anything to be respected like him, even give up being a prankster. It's boring now, but I can't give it up because if I did then everyone would ignore me. My pranks are my image and my image is all there is to me. All I've got is my pranks though it hurts me to admit it.

Maybe when Hogwarts closes down like I know it will eventually I'll go and find a nice family to haunt. That would be good, because although I'm a poltergeist I can do a pretty good regular ghost impression. I've never really told on any of the students to Filch even if they think I have, I remember in Harry Potters 2nd year Filch was trying to get me to tell them where they'd gone and I wouldn't tell him. Hermione Granger thanked me for that; she was the only student ever to go out of her way to thank me for anything.

Oh if only I was a regular ghost and not caught by this curse that hold me to the school, this curse that only the headmistress or headmaster of Hogwarts can release me from. If only, if only, but I'm stuck forever in this horrible body that makes me who I am in this horrible place that holds so many sad memories for me. I hate myself, but because of my fate I will never be able to rest in peace, never be able to go on to the afterlife, and never be able to be with my love again. my love who drove me to this insanity, and who I watched die here in this very building.

The door opens and he spins away through the wall, leaving what he's written scrawled across the blackboard. The headmistress Minerva McGonnigal opens the door and looks around, before her eyes fall on the scribbled words across the board. She scans it quickly before speaking softly.

"Peeves." She says, and her voice shakes. "Peeves, I'm sorry we never knew how you felt, but you're free now, to leave the castle or stay depending on what you want, or to have your old human body back. The choice is your own, but you are a free man now." There is a rustling behind the door and she spins round, to look upon the face of the poltergeist that has made her life hard for so many years.

"Thank you." He whispers, before his body comes to pieces and leaves nothing left except a mild discoloration in the air. She turns back to the blackboard as the final words materialise on it, placed there with the final energy of the greatest prankster Hogwarts school has ever seen.

'But now the current headmistress has given me my freedom, the best present I could ever wish for, and I'm able to go my own way. So thank you, all of you, for now I can rest forever.'

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Your support is greatly appreciated. Love and peace, Stargazing Maiden. (Reviews would be taken very well, flames inclusive)


End file.
